Danganronpa Ultimated 3 La Encarnación de la Desesperación
by HydreDGHyt
Summary: Han pasado 28 años desde que "El peor y más desesperante incidente en la historia de la humanidad" finalmente habia terminado, y la humanidad finalmente volvio a la paz. O eso se creia hasta que un tercer juego ha sido iniciado con 16 nuevas esperanzas en una pequeña ciudad de Europa del Oeste. ¿Triunfara la desesperación esta vez?
1. Capítulo 1 - Prologo

Hace mucho tiempo, mi abuelo me contaba sobre una gran guerra que hubo entre dos bandos. La Esperanza y la Desesperación, una historia, que por su puesto, parecía totalmente increíble, en el sentido literal de la palabra. El llamo a este acontecimiento _El peor y más desesperante incidente en la historia de la humanidad._ Por supuesto, gano la esperanza según relataba mi abuelo. Para mí, solo era una historia de esas que me contaban de niño. Aunque eso cambio más adelante.

Era 28 de Septiembre, estaba cumpliendo 18 años ese día, si soy sincero, quizás es uno de los días que más estuve esperando, ya era adulto y podía valerme por mi cuenta, bueno, al menos un poco.

−Kyle, ¿Qué tanto escribes en ese cuaderno?− Observe como mi abuelo traía una caja que le impedía poder ver que estaba escribiendo en mi cuaderno –Nada, solo anoto algunas cosas que estaba pensando, no es la gran cosa−.

Olvide mencionarlo, mi nombre es Kyle, vivo con mi abuelo desde que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, nunca llegue a conocerlos porque eso sucedió cuando apenas tenía 2 años. Vivir con mi abuelo era algo tranquilo, dentro de mi vida no había sucedió ningún tipo de situaciones irrealistas o extrañas.

−Por cierto, te llego un correo de la aerolínea, tus boletos para la ciudad esa a la que quieres ir a estudiar ya llegaron−. Tras escuchar a mi abuelo salí a la sala donde se encontraba el correo y tome el sobre que decía mi nombre. Finalmente tenia los boletos para ir a _Revelion City,_ La ciudad donde se encontraba _La Universidad Estatal de Revelion City_ , Una universidad donde solo asistían alumnos prodigios en mucha clase de habilidades. En ella estudiaban futuros Músicos, Artistas, Deportistas y muchos otros alumnos con cualidades extraordinarias. Recibí la invitación hace algunos meses, otorgándome el título de _Super Duper Periodista Universitario_. Ya que fui galardonado como _Periodista Juventus_ del país al reportar la noticia sobre un grupo terrorista que por poco asesina al gobernador. Tras mi reportaje, lograron dar con el grupo terrorista y la INTERPOL se los llevo a una prisión internacional. Como sea, como ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, puedo viajar sin problema alguno.

−Valla, ¿te importa más esa universidad que tu propio cumpleaños no? Jóvenes… en mis tiempos, los cumpleaños eran el día más sagrado para nosotros, pero bueno, que se hace, al menos abre tu regalo señor universitario−. Rei ante el comentario de mi abuelo y abrí su regalo. Para mi sorpresa era la cámara que tanto había querido desde que salió. −¡Gracias Abuelo, no me esperaba que me la compraras!− Abrace a mi abuelo por el gesto y la volví a guardar para que no se ensuciara. −De nada hijo, ahora ve y prepara tus cosas que el avión sale en la noche. –Lo abrace de nuevo y fui a mi habitación, prepare todas mis cosas, guarde mi nueva cámara en mi mochila, junto con otras cosas que suelo llevar a la mano y espere a que fuera la hora de irme.

Pasadas las horas, mi abuelo me llevo hasta el aeropuerto de la ciudad y me acompaño hasta la puerta de embarque, me despedí de él y aborde el avión, era un avión pequeño, ya que Revelion City no era una ciudad muy grande, dado que el centro de la ciudad era la Universidad. Dentro del avión observe que había 14 personas más sentadas en los asientos, todos dirigieron la mirada hacia mí sin emitir ninguna palabra, no le tome mucha importancia, así que seguí caminando hasta encontrar mi puesto el cual se encontraba en el lado del pasillo, junto a mi estaba sentado un chico de cabello castaño que tenía una barba recién arreglada que cubría toda su barbilla y conectaba con su cabello.

−Hola, me toco junto a ti, ¿no te importa?− El chico quito su mirada de la ventana y volteo hacia mí −Oh para nada, siéntate, soy… bueno mi nombre no es importante, llámame Hydre−.

 **Hydre_Súper Duper Negociador Universitario**

Arquee la ceja ante la reacción del chico, lo cual este noto −No creas que oculto algo raro jaja, es solo que no me gusta mi nombre−. Aun así me parecía muy extraño, pero preferí no comentar al respecto.

−Déjalo, ni yo lo entiendo, y soy su hermana−. Del puesto de adelante salió una chica que parecía de unos 12 o 13 años, tenía facciones de niña pequeña y tenía el cabello negro.

 **Luna_Súper Duper Novelista Universitaria**

A nosotros siempre nos gustó su nombre, solo que por un pequeño inconveniente con nuestro padre el odia ese nombre− Del asiento que estaba alado de la chica salió otro sujeto de cabello negro y un poco largo, un poco más alto que ella.

 **Martin_Súper Duper Artista Marcial Universitario**

−Ellos dos son mis hermanos Martin y Luna, los 3 fuimos invitados a asistir a la universidad estatal de Revelion City, supongo que tú también−. Le asentí al chico sentado a mi lado mientras sus hermanos platicaban entre sí.

−Todos los que estamos aquí vamos a esa universidad, es de pura lógica ¿no?− Expreso una chica también de cabello negro y un estilo de chica mala.

 **Johanna_Súper Duper Rock Star Universitaria**

−Ya lo sé, solo entablamos conversación… No tienes por qué ser tan fría− Al parecer a Hydre le molesto el comentario de la chica que estaba sentada del otro lado del avión.

−Ya Johanna, por favor, recuerda que estaremos con ellos por varios años, disculpen a mi prima, a veces se pone de malas−. Detrás de la chica de cabello negro estaba otra la cual tenía cabello castaño y parecía todo lo contrario de la otra.

 **Stephanie_Súper Duper Dibujante Universitaria**

−Mi nombre es Stephanie, y la emo aquí a mi lado es Johanna− La tal Johanna le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la otra chica Stephanie.

−¡Oye eso no era necesario Rabiosa!- Por alguna razón esta escena se me hacía divertida, aunque seguro que algún pervertido pensaría en…

−¡Yuri!− Hable muy pronto… Ambas chicas voltearon hacia donde estaba un sujeto de cabello rojo que se notaba a leguas que era un pervertido.

 **Matías_Súper Duper Hacker Universitario**

−¿¡Que acabas de decir!?− Ambas chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia el asiento donde estaba el y empezaron a golpearlo.

−Oigan, ya dejen al pobre chico, seguro solo bromeaba−. más al fondo una chica, también de cabello oscuro, caminaba hacia donde estaba sucediendo el pequeño incidente.

 **Veré_Súper Duper Nadadora Universitaria**

−Gracias… ya, solo bromeaba, tampoco tenían que ponerse así− Ambas chicas se voltearon y ni lo miraron más, ¿porque no grabe este momento con mi cámara?

−Admite que te lo merecías, solo digo− Dijo otra chica de cabellera Rubia que al parecer estaba sentada alado del mismo chico.

 **Mary_Súper Duper Hostigadora Universitaria**

−No me apoyes tanto Mary− esta comenzó a reírse del que parecía ser su amigo cercano, la verdad, con amigos así, ¿quién querría enemigos?

Di otro vistazo por el avión y observe detrás de mí a un chico de cabello oscuro también, estaba solo, y parecía tranquilo, no parecía llamar mucho la atención.

 **Xavier_Súper Duper Desapercibido Universitario**

−¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo?− dijo el chico quitando la mirada de la ventana, en el cual se podía observar mi reflejo.

−Oh nada, lo siento, solo quería saber quién estaba sentado aquí−. Volví a mi asiento tras esta corta conversación.

−¿No se ve muy conversador verdad?− Susurro una chica que estaba caminando por el pasillo en ese momento, tenía una larga cabellera de color Azul oscuro −Me pregunto por qué será−.

 **Himari_Súper Duper Delegada Universitaria**

Yo ustedes no me preocupo, hay un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de que sean solo nervios de iniciar una nueva vida universitaria− Otra chica más, que llego de los primeros puestos, entro a nuestra conversación, esta parecía ser muy técnica con sus términos y tenía una cabellera larga y plateada.

 **Tei_Súper Duper Matemática Universitaria**

−No lo sé, no es la primera vez que veo un comportamiento así, parece más que esta nostálgico por algo, o alguien, créanme, he estudiado muchos mangas y animes sobre esto−. Otra chica que también se acercó hacia donde estaba yo, compartio su opinión.

 **Sam_Súper Duper Otaku Universitaria**

−Estas muy mal, los cálculos nunca fallan, entiéndelo−. Dijo la chica de cabello plateado argumentando su desacuerdo. De la nada, se formó un círculo social donde yo me encontraba sentado para discutir el estado del chico que estaba detrás de mí.

−Emm perdón por interrumpir, ¿pero no sería mejor preguntarle?−. Dijo una chica que se aproximaba poco a poco, que hasta ahora había dado el mejor argumento.

 **Stephanie "Froze"_Súper Duper Violinista Universitaria**

−Bueno como quieras, vamos a preguntarle−. dijo la chica de cabello azul, pero cuando todos nos volteamos el chico ya no estaba, se había pasado unos asientos más atrás.

−Lo asustaron, ¿no creen que solo quería estar solo un rato?− un chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba del otro lado del avión comento sobre este suceso.

 **Fernando_Súper Duper Campista Universitario**

−Ay, tampoco hicimos nada, solo estábamos comentando sobre el−. Todos miramos a la chica otaku con una mirada fulminante. –Bueno está bien, me callo− Todos comenzamos a reír.

−Bueno, Bueno, mucha risa y todo, pero esto cuando va a arrancar, ya quiero llegar a la Universidad−. La última chica que faltaba por hablar había dado sus palabras, era una chica de cabello corto negro y lentes que emanaba carisma de ella.

 **Daniela_Súper Duper Conocedora Musical Universitaria**

−¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de todos?− Pregunto Hydre con una amplia sonrisa, voltee a mirarlos a todos quienes algunos conversaban, otros seguían donde estábamos nosotros y pues el chico de hace rato seguía solo –Creo que disfrutare mi vida universitaria−. Respondí. Todos comenzamos a reír, no me quejaba para nada de mis compañeros, todos tenían su toque especial, y eso lo apreciaba. Estaba entusiasmado, ya que este era mi camino a la esperanza como suele decir mi abuelo.

Oh eso creía…

−Pasaron las horas, y finalmente habíamos llegado a Revelion City. La niebla era tan densa que no se podía ver nada, pero pude notar al forzar un poco la vista el gran edificio de la Universidad, ocupaba gran parte de todo el centro de la ciudad.

−Que mal, no puedo ver nada, ¿Tu si?− Preguntaba mi nuevo amigo sentado a mi lado, a lo cual asentí señalando hacia donde estaba el edificio que estaba apreciando.

−¡Tienes Razón, ya lo vi!− Hydre se veía muy emocionado, al parecer lo alegro mucho poder ver el edificio. −Me pregunto qué clases de actividades extracurriculares habrá, ¿deberíamos meternos juntos en una no te parece?− Su emoción me contagiaba, no tenía planeado entrar en ninguna actividad extracurricular, pero no pude evitar aceptar. –¡Si, seria genial!− Mientras seguíamos platicando, el avión comenzó a descender hacia la pista, hasta que finalmente se estaciono enfrente de la puerta de embarque. Todos salimos emocionados del avión y ya queríamos ir a la gran universidad. Pero por alguna razón, la puerta principal del Aeropuerto estaba bloqueada.

−No debe ser nada que deba preocuparnos, capaz es solo porque nos darán la bienvenida aquí y no quieren que salgamos apresurados−. Expreso Himari ante la situación que comenzaba a confundir a los demás.

−¿Pero no te parece algo extraño la forma en la que nos hacen llegar eso? Solo digo que el director pudo estar aquí esperándonos y así evitar que saliéramos−. Argumentaba Froze la cual no se veía muy convencida, pero admito que ella tenía un buen punto.

−UPUPUPU− todos escuchamos un sonido extraño proveniente de una corneta que estaba colgada en el techo. –¿Esta cosa funciona-kuma? Probando 1, 2, 3-kuma…− la voz parecía la de un niño pequeño, no sabíamos exactamente de donde provenía.

−Hola queridos estudiantes-kuma, soy su nuevo director y profesor en esta grandiosa universidad-kuma− varios se sintieron aliviados al escuchar esas palabras, pero otros, incluyéndome, no estaban muy cómodos.

−Oiga, ¿Por lo menos podría hacer acto de presencia? Llevamos rato esperándolo a usted, o al menos a algún profesor que nos recogiera−. Expreso Johanna la cual no se veía muy feliz.

−Oh, tienes razón, me disculpo por mi torpeza-kuma−. Delante de nosotros un agujero se abrió desde el suelo, del cual salió un extraño oso de colores blanco y negro.

−Espera un segundo, ¿y ese peluche?− Pregunto Stephanie algo asustada, si soy sincero, a mí también me perturbo ver a ese peluche.

−¡No soy un peluche! Mi nombre es Monokuma, y soy amado director-kuma−. Todos quedamos atónitos ante sus palabras, ¿acaso era cierto? ¿O solo era una mala jugarreta?

−¡Deja de mofarte de nosotros! ¡Donde está el verdadero director, exijo una explicación!− Daniela se mostraba muy eufórica, incluso hubo un momento en el que Martin se acercó para evitar cualquier imprudencia.

−UPUPUPU. Pero claro que te explicare, verán, soy el fundador de esta universidad, y el dueño de esta ciudad-kuma. Como sabrán, los invite a esta universidad para que pudieran explotar sus habilidades al máximo, ya que tendrán muchísimo tiempo para hacerlo-kuma− Su tono irónico se notaba hasta los cielos, algo estaba tramando.

−¿A que te refieres con muchísimo tiempo?− Pregunto Tei la cual se notaba que estaba asustada.

−Valla, Valla, la Súper Duper Matemática Universitaria no comprende mis cálculos básicos-kuma… Pues se los diré con palabras más sencillas-kuma. ¡Ustedes vivirán en esta ciudad por el resto de sus vidas-kuma!− ¿¡De que rayos estaba hablando!? ¡No podía hablar enserio!

−¿E-Estas diciendo que fuimos secuestrados?− Luna se veía muy asustada mientras que sus dos hermanos la cubrían detrás de ellos.

−Podría decirse-kuma, pero descuiden, aquí tenemos todo tipo de suministros y entretenimientos-kuma− Esto no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mala broma.

−¿¡De que carajos hablas!? ¿¡Que nos interesa tus ofertas!? ¡Exigimos salir de aquí ahora mismo!− Expresaba Hydre con mucha euforia.

−Es una Lástima Hydre-kun− Por alguna razón, usaba honoríficos japoneses para referirse a las personas. Cosa extraña tomando en cuenta de que estamos en el Oeste de Europa –Esto es algo que no podrás negociar, conozco todos tus trucos, así que de nada te servirá insistir−. Hydre parecía atónito, estaba más blanco que uno de los colores de ese oso.

−UPUPUPU. Pero descuiden, hay una forma de poder salir de aquí, y graduarse con honores-kuma− me sentía muy perturbado, tenía una mala sensación, y sabía que lo que iba a decir el tal Monokuma no era nada bueno –La única forma, es que asesinen a alguien-kuma−. ¿¡Que es lo que dijo!? ¿¡Asesinar a alguien!? Todos estaban desconcertados y furiosos.

−¡Debes estar jodiendo oso estúpido!− Johanna se acercó y tomo al oso del cuello, este comenzó a emitir un ruido y una luz roja por su ojo.

−Esto no es bueno… ¡Rápido, Lánzalo!− Johanna voltio hacia Xavier, quien le gritaba desde donde estaba. –¡Va a explotar, lánzalo!− Johanna lanzo al muñeco con toda sus fuerzas hasta que ya a varios metros de distancia exploto en mil pedazos.

−¿Q-Que diablos acaba de pasar?− decía atemorizado Matías. Las cenizas de aquel oso descendían como lluvia.

−¿E-Entonces el peluche murió?- Pregunto Luna mientras todos se hacían la misma pregunta entre todos.

−¡No soy un peluche! ¡Soy Monokuma!− El peluche volvió a salir del mismo lugar donde salió por primera vez− Y esta es su primera advertencia, los actos de agresión hacia el director están totalmente prohibidos y son razón de un castigo-kuma− Johanna retrocedió al ver que Monokuma seguía vivo.

−Esto es ridículo, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría asesinar a otro?− Vere tenía razón, así nos tuvieran secuestrados, no tenía sentido que estando en esta situación a alguien se le ocurriera asesinar.

−¡Ella tiene Razón!− Exclame −¡Ninguno de nosotros asesinaría a nadie! ¡Encontraremos la salida de este lugar sin tener que recurrir a la violencia!− Monokuma guardo silencio mientras dirigía una mirada fulminante hacia donde yo estaba.

−UPUPU, siempre tenemos a un tonto esperanzado-kuma. Te diré algo curioso-kuma, ustedes no son los primeros que están dentro de este juego-kuma−. Sentía como la presión me bajaba, era imposible que haya sucedido antes. –Este es mi propio juego de asesinatos, ustedes son la tercera generación de este fabuloso juego−. El silencio gobernaba dentro de ese aeropuerto, ninguno podía creerlo –Pero descuiden, el último fue hace ya 28 años-kuma−. ¿28 años? Eso quiere decir que este juego es muy antiguo…

−Bueno, ya que todo ha sido explicado, me retiro UPUPUPU, si tienen alguna duda solo digan mi nombre y apareceré-kuma. Ah, y sus dormitorios están en el edificio rojo que está enfrente de la universidad-kuma, siéntanse libres de explorar la universidad, ¡y que el juego comienze-kuma!− Tras su ultimo dialogo, una gran cortina de humo apareció y el oso desapareció, los rostros de todos estaban llenos de confusión y preocupación.

−Bueno, ya escucharon al oso−. Dijo Mary –No lograremos nada estando parados aquí, salgamos a ver que tanto quiere que exploremos− Ella tenía razón, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en salir de ese Aeropuerto para ver la ciudad.

−Propongo formar parejas para que podamos investigar todos los alrededores en poco tiempo− Propuso Himari a lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo. –Bien, yo ire con Tei, ustedes organícense como deseen− Himari y Tei salieron primero quitando todo lo que obstruía la entrada.

−Oye Kyle, ¿Te parece si vamos juntos?− Sugirió Hydre –mis hermanos irán juntos, así que quede yo solo jaja− Acepte a su propuesta y salimos del aeropuerto. El lado positivo es que la ciudad estaba muy bien cuidada, las calles estaban todas recién asfaltadas, los edificios parecían nuevos, e incluso las pantallas con publicidad se veían perfectas, lo único malo era que el oso era el protagonista de todas las propagandas publicitarias.

−Seguro la mayoría ira a explorar el edificio donde dormiremos y los alrededores de la universidad, mejor exploremos otros lados a ver que encontramos−. Me pareció buena idea así que fuimos hacia el lado contrario al que todos los demás iban.

No hubo mucho que pudiéramos encontrar, parecían estar casi todas las tiendas y locales cerrados, no me sorprendía debido a que era más que obvio que no habría nadie trabajando en ellas. Pero aun así encontramos algunos locales abiertos, entre ellos una tienda de ropa, un restaurante y un supermercado.

−Deberíamos ir al supermercado, no sabemos si haya comida donde vamos−. Propuse, a lo que Hydre estuvo de acuerdo y tomamos varios suministros que nos podrían ser de ayuda.

−Creo que tampoco deberíamos llevar mucho, no sabemos cuánto nos podría durar la comida que hay en este supermercado− Era cierto, además de que no estábamos seguros si la comida que estaba aquí estaba fresca.

−UPUPUPU, no se preocupen por eso-kuma− Hydre y yo retrocedimos al ver que Monokuma había aparecido justo enfrente de la puerta del supermercado. –Yo me encargo de abastecer todos los días este lugar con comida fresca-kuma, así que llévense todo lo que quieran, mañana habrá más comida-kuma−. No sabía si creerle o no, ¿pero que mas quedaba?

Hydre y yo tomamos un carro cada uno y llevamos todos los suministros que pudiéramos, no eran suficientes para todos, pero al menos podemos avisarle a los demás sobre el supermercado.

Un poco más adelante de donde encontramos el supermercado había una gran reja que prohibía el paso a una calle que estaba más adelante, al parecer solo teníamos acceso a una pequeña parte de la ciudad. Pero bueno, al menos en esta teníamos lo necesario. Hydre y yo decidimos ir hasta el edificio central de la universidad que era el lugar donde quedamos en reencontrarnos todos. Para nuestra sorpresa, ya estaban todos menos nosotros dos.

−Llegan tarde−. Dijo Himari regañándonos –Bueno, en vista de que estamos todos reunidos, discutamos sobre lo que pudimos explorar.

−Luna y yo estuvimos recorriendo el área de descanso. Es un edificio bastante espacioso donde hay una habitación para cada uno−. Explicaba Martin.

−¿Cómo sabes que hay una habitación para todos? ¿Las contaron?− Cuestionaba Tei ante el descubrimiento de los dos hermanos.

−No es por eso, cada habitación tenía el nombre de todos nosotros, está claro que estaba planeado todo esto desde hace tiempo−. Agregaba Luna a la conversación.

−Ya veo, bueno, Tei y yo estuvimos investigando la universidad. Realmente no hubo mucho que explorar ya que solo están abiertas la primera y segunda planta, las demás no tienen acceso ya que están bloqueadas con placas de metal y concreto−. Añadía Himari. En pocas palabras, hagamos lo que hagamos, no podemos entrar a las otras plantas del edificio central.

−Igual, encontramos algo que nos servirá a todos− Tei se movió hacia la izquierda para dejar a la vista una caja que estaba detrás de ella, abrió la caja y saco unos pequeños aparatos táctiles de ella. –Según pude ver, se llaman _ID del estudiante,_ Pude analizarlo un poco y me di cuenta de que tiene toda nuestra información personal, además de algunas reglas sobre el juego−. No le veía la lógica a eso, ¿cómo ese oso consiguió nuestra información personal? Tei nos dio nuestros ID respectivos y todos los encendimos.

−Bien, entonces podemos deducir, que si hacemos algo que las reglas no nos permitan, seremos castigados severamente. ¿En qué parte están las reglas? Sería buena idea que las discutiéramos−. Propuso Hydre mientras revisaba su ID.

−Veamos, habla sobre una hora nocturna, dice que a las 10 de la noche todos los locales abiertos hasta el momento cerraran, y lo único disponible serán los departamentos del edificio donde dormiremos−. Vere fue la primera en leer las reglas y explico la primera.

−Espera, el ID dice "Locales abiertos hasta el momento" ¿Eso quiere decir que habran más locales abiertos?− Pregunto Stephanie, su duda me recordó lo que Hydre y yo vimos mientras investigábamos, la gran reja que no dejaba acceder a otras zonas de la ciudad.

−Yo sé a qué se refiere− Dije –Hydre y yo mientras investigábamos, encontramos una gran reja que no permitía el acceso a demás partes de la ciudad, pero claramente se veían locales que posiblemente estuvieran abiertos ya que estaban iluminados. Hydre recordó la gran reja de la que yo estaba hablando y también dio su opinión.

−Es cierto, por lo que debe haber alguna forma de abrir esa gran reja para poder acceder hacia el otro lado, ¿pero de qué forma?− Habíamos regresado al punto de inicio, prácticamente no teníamos nada.

−Bueno, luego pensamos eso−. Propuso Daniela –Hydre, no me había percatado, ¿pero esos carros con suministros donde los encontraron?− Era cierto, no habíamos hablado sobre el supermercado.

−Ah cierto, Kyle y yo encontramos un supermercado donde había todo tipo de suministros, de ahí sacamos todo−. Todos parecían impresionados por nuestro descubrimiento.

−Sí, sí, nuestra salvación− Dijo sarcásticamente Johanna –¿Acaso olvidaron que somos 15 personas? Pronto esos suministros se acabaran y no tendremos nada− fue ahí donde recordé lo que Monokuma menciono.

−De eso no te preocupes− Mencione –Monokuma ya nos dijo que abastecen el supermercado todos los días con comida fresca− Johanna parecía un poco más tranquila.

−Espera, Espera, ¿hablaron con el oso?− Pregunto Froze.

−Sí, así es− Respondió Hydre− apareció de la nada mientras traíamos algunos suministros, igual no son muchos, sería ideal que más gente fuera y buscara−. Todos pudieron relajarse un poco respecto al tema de la comida.

−Mmm oye Xavier− Dijo Vere –has estado muy callado desde hace rato, ¿no quieres opinar nada?− Xavier no parecía ni inmutarse, no fue hasta que se levantó y se fue hacia el edificio donde estaban los departamentos.

−Solo diré, que espero que si a alguien se le ocurre asesinar, por lo menos lo haga en silencio−. Sin nada más que agregar, desapareció de nuestra vista.

−¿Que chico tan extraño… no crees vere?− le pregunto Sam a su amiga, la cual no perdía la mirada del punto hacia donde Xavier se había ido.

−Extraño no… Solo le gusta pasar desapercibido− respondió Vere.

−Ejem, ya que el chico toco un tema importante, ¿creo que es bueno hablarlo no creen?− No fue necesario que Mary mencionara directamente a lo que se refería, pero todos entendimos.

−Oh por favor, nadie sería tan desquiciado como para cometer un asesinato, ¿no?− Sam parecía segura de lo que decía, si era cierto que estábamos secuestrados, pero parecía algo totalmente exagerado cometer un asesinato para tener nuestra libertad.

−No es necesario, aún tenemos una opción− Agrego Martin, todos dirigimos la mirada hacia él, ¿Cuál podría ser esa otra opción? –Vamos, saben a qué me refiero, lo único que queda es adaptarnos a vivir así, al menos hasta encontrar una solución, ¿no les parece?− ¿Adaptarse a ese estilo de vida? No creo que sea tan fácil, pero al menos algo podemos intentar.

−UPUPUPU, eso no funcionara-kuma− Monokuma apareció detrás de nosotros de la nada, todos volteamos y retrocedimos rápido al notar su presencia. –Llevo oyendo eso desde la primera vez que empezó este juego-kuma, terminen de aceptar que la desesperación poco a poco les ira comiendo lo poco que tienen de cabeza-kuma−. Parecía estar convencido en que no había manera de darle la vuelta a este asunto. –Además, no creo que vallan a querer volver a su hogar-kuma, no mientras esté sucediendo _El peor y más desesperante incidente en la historia de la humanidad_ por segunda vez en este momento-kuma jijijijiji jajajajaja−. ¿E-El peor y más desesperante incidente en la historia de la humanidad? Eso no podía ser cierto… No podía ser cierto… eso era solo una historia que mi abuelo contaba… no puede ser verdad… No podía ser cierto…

−No… ¡Ese acontecimiento nunca paso! ¡Es solo una historia para niños!− Gritaba Matías mientras la voz le temblaba.

−¡Es verdad! ¿¡Por qué diablos te creeríamos!?− gritaba desesperada Stephanie.

−Tiene sentido…− Comento Hydre, todos volteamos a verlo mientras el permanecía pensativo. −¿No lo ven? En la historia hay algo que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta−.

" _La Desesperación logro atacar a la única fuente de esperanza que quedaba, no solo una, sino dos veces, Cada vez dicha esperanza iba siendo consumida poco a poco, la esperanza iba sumergiéndose más en la desesperación. Una desesperación de color blanco y negro que tomaba la forma de una bestia salvaje"._

−¿No lo entienden? La esperanza eran los jugadores de los dos antiguos juegos, no solo una, sino dos veces se hizo el juego. La esperanza cada vez iba siendo consumida, ya que ellos iban asesinándose poco a poco, y creo que lo último no es necesario explicarlo, se refiere a Monokuma−. Tenía toda la razón, no recordaba esa parte de la historia… Eso quiere decir, que lo que dijo Monokuma… ¿es cierto…?

−UPUPUPU Por fin alguien que piensa-kuma, por más tiempo ustedes pierdan aquí, sus familiares y conocidos están siendo asesinados, ¿Y quieren saber la mejor parte? ¡La Desesperación está volviendo a conquistar al mundo-kuma! jijijijiji jajajajajaja−. Había llegado hasta el límite, no podía seguir aguantando más… tenía que salir de aquí… No… No podía Asesinar… Pero… No sé qué hare…

−Quien eres en realidad…− El mundo prácticamente se nos venía abajo a todos, pero Hydre pudo mantener la compostura.

−UPUPUPU, nos vemos alumnos. Y recuerden, ¡sus familias están muriendo-kuma!− Sin más que decir, Monokuma desapareció, dejándonos a nosotros, llenos de desesperación.

 _CONTINUARA…_


	2. Capitulo 2 - Primer Acto

Capítulo 2 – Primer Acto

Ya han pasado exactamente 3 días desde que fuimos secuestrados para participar en este juego de Asesinatos. El confinamiento ha empezado a alterar las emociones y comportamientos de la mayoría aquí. El que más me preocupa de todos es Hydre, antes de que todo esto pasara parecía una persona que ante toda circunstancia podría sacar una sonrisa, pero últimamente ha empezado a volverse frio y poco conversador, incluso a veces hay momentos en el que no lo encontramos y llegamos a preocuparnos. Por otro lado, Xavier sigue igual, ha preferido pasar el mayor tiempo posible solo, me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza. En fin, supongo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, no faltaba mucho para que fuera la hora nocturna. Hace 2 días Himari sugirio una nueva regla que fue aceptada por todos nosotros.

" _Ninguno de los 16 estudiantes podrá deambular por las calles de la ciudad después de la hora nocturna así sea acompañado. Si la situación es una emergencia, deberá notificárselo a cualquiera de los otros estudiantes"_

Podíamos estar tranquilos de que nadie saldría de su habitación a esas horas. En fin, ya la mayoría estaba en su habitación, creo que lo más conveniente es que yo también me fuera a la mía. Me dispuse ir a mi habitación hasta que una mano tomo mi brazo desprevenido. Voltee asustado pensando lo peor, pero para mí tranquilidad solo era Luna jalando mi brazo para llamar mi atención.

−Disculpa si te asusté, quería saber si has visto a Hydre, no lo puedo encontrar−. No era la primera vez que Hydre desaparecía sin dar previo aviso, pero esperaba que al menos le avisara a su propia hermana. –Yo… estoy asustada de que algo le pase, y se fue sin avisarme hace rato…−. Decía luna mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

−Tranquila Luna, no creo que haya pasado nada. Hydre lleva varios días desapareciendo sin previo aviso, pero siempre aparece para el día siguiente. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo−. Exprese, Luna asintió con un poco de vergüenza y empezó a caminar sin soltar mi brazo.

−Disculpa que tenga que tomar tu brazo así, siempre que estoy asustada hago lo mismo con Martin o con Hydre, pero no quería molestar a Martin a estas horas−. Luna se veía muy asustada, Así ella tuviera la misma edad que nosotros, aún mantenía la personalidad de una niña pequeña.

Luna y yo salimos a la ciudad a buscar a Hydre, decidimos buscar las calles donde estaban los locales primero, pero no hubo éxito alguno, no comprendía a donde iba Hydre siempre. De algo estaba seguro, nadie lo había asesinado, si él se dedicaba a ir todas las noches al mismo lugar, sabría cómo actuar ante algún problema.

Aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche, decidimos ir a buscar dentro de la universidad, había muchos lugares en los cuales podríamos buscar, pero a luna se le ocurrió el lugar ideal.

−¿Podemos ir a la Biblioteca?− Pregunto Luna –Quizás esté ahí, y tal vez pueda llevarme unas cuantas novelas a mi habitación−. Me pareció buena idea, ese es un lugar calmado y con un ambiente seguro. La biblioteca se encontraba en la segunda planta de la universidad, así que subimos hasta allá y abrimos las puertas de la biblioteca, por suerte, Hydre estaba recostado en una pared leyendo un libro.

−¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Ya casi son las 10− expreso Hydre sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

−Lo mismo debería decirte yo−. Respondí –Llevas todos estos días desapareciendo sin previo aviso y nos has tenido preocupados a todos−. Hydre cerró su libro y clavo una mirada fulminante en mí.

−Entiende que ese no es tu problema, es el mío. Ahora llévate a mi hermana y vete− Luna parecía desanimada al ver a su hermano así. Al escuchar la forma en la que Hydre nos habló hizo que de mi brotara un gran sentimiento de enojo, sin siquiera pensarlo golpee la pared en la que él estaba recostado dejando mi puño justo alado de su cara y quedando frente a frente.

−¡Carajo Hydre! ¡Deja de comportarte así!− Grite tan alto que era posible que hasta los que estaban en las habitaciones nos escucharan. –Entiendo que esta situación es mala. ¡Pero no puedes dejar a un lado a tus hermanos y a tus amigos!− Hydre estaba cabizbajo y no decía una sola palabra.

−¿Amigos?− Dijo Hydre −¿Qué sabes tú de amigos?− Luna estaba atrás asustada al ver esta escena.

−¡Se mucho Hydre, tu eres mi amigo!− El enojo brotaba dentro de mi cada vez más fuerte −¡Yo te aprecio tanto como tus hermanos o los demás lo hacen!− Hydre levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos mientras varias lagrimas salían de los suyos.

−¡Cállate de una vez!− Hydre me empujo lo que provoco que me cayera −¡Nadie en este lugar es amigo de nadie! ¡Cualquiera sería capaz de asesinarme nada más para salir de aquí! ¡Hasta tú serias capaz! ¿¡Porque debería confiar en ti!?− Hydre cayó al suelo mientas un llanto más fuerte salía de él. Luna al ver a su hermano llorar también comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Me acerque hasta donde estaba el y lo abrace.

−Hydre… no sería capaz de asesinarte, ya te lo dije, somos amigos− Hydre correspondió el abrazo mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de él. Luna también se acerco y abrazo a su hermano desde atrás.

−Hermano, no llores, nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, pero debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, y no estar solos en ningún momento− Hydre asintió levemente mientras los 3 permanecíamos de la forma en la que estábamos por un rato.

−PIMPOMPAM son las 10 pm, la hora nocturna comenzara ahora-kuma− por los parlantes Monokuma aviso el inicio de la hora nocturna, así que los 3 nos levantamos y fuimos juntos a los dormitorios.

−Oye Kyle− Dijo Luna –Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, se estaba perdiendo él solo en la desesperación, creo que yo no hubiera logrado volver a darle esperanza.

−No fue nada Luna… debemos estar unidos a toda costa, y no permitir que nadie sea asesinado−. Luna sonrió y siguió caminando, yo voltee al otro lado donde estaba Hydre quien se percató y sonrió.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y fui al restaurante que estaba cerca del supermercado ya que quedamos todos en reunirnos ahí en las mañanas. Cuando llegue no había mucha gente, solo los que normalmente llegan siempre antes de la hora. Entre ellos estaban Himari, Tei, Martin y Luna.

−Buenos días Kyle, que bueno ver que decidiste venir temprano− Dijo Himari mientras sonreía.

−Ah sí, buenos días jaja, es que hoy me levante temprano−. Respondí. Decidí sentarme junto a Luna quien se veía muy feliz esa mañana.

−¡Hola Kyle! ¿Cómo amaneciste?− Pregunto La pequeña chica muy enérgica –¡Gracias de nuevo por lo de ayer!

−Oh no te preocupes, no fue nada, y amanecí bien gracias jaja− ambos reímos un poco mientras los demás llegaban.

−Veo que se han hecho buenos amigos, me alegra ver eso− dijo Martin –¿Dónde estará Hydre?− Pregunto el hermano más mayor, segundos después, Hydre apareció por la puerta.

−Ya, ya, estoy aquí, tu eres el que le da por madrugar hermano− Hydre entro con una sonrisa, a todos menos a Luna y a mi les sorprendió, ya que llevaban varios días que ven a Hydre muy deprimido.

−Valla Hydre, estas de buen humor esta mañana−. Comento Tei –Ya teníamos varios días que no te vemos así−. De igual forma me reconfortaba, en esta situación todos tenemos que estar lo más animados posibles.

Rato después fueron llegando todos los demás, los que suelen llegar a tiempo siempre. Entre ellos estaban Stephanie, Froze, Fernando, Xavier y Vere. Luego de eso llegaron los que siempre llegan tarde. Entre ellos estaban, Fernando, Mary, Matias, Daniela, y por supuesto, Johanna.

−Lamento llegar tarde, no tenía ganas de levantarme− Expreso Johanna, lo que a nadie le sorprendió ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

−Hydre, veo que ya estas mejor− Dijo Stephanie –¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?− Todos volteamos a ver a Stephanie para poder escuchar su duda −¿Cómo es que estuviste tan tranquilo cuando escuchaste a Monokuma hablar sobre _El Peor y más Desesperante Incidente en la Historia de la Humanidad_?− Ahora que lo recuerdo, todos estábamos desesperados cuando escuchamos eso del oso, pero Hydre supo manejarlo.

−A diferencia de ustedes, yo si creía en la historia, me intereso tanto que investigue mucho sobre ella, a tal punto de saberla de memoria− Supongo que se refería al fragmento del que nos habló la vez pasada, era cierto que él supo decirla al pie de la letra.

−¿Pero como sabias que era cierta?− Expreso Fernando –Desde que soy un niño llevo pensando que es solo una historia de niños, es muy ilógico que de verdad haya existido−. Ilógico tal vez, pero es lo que estamos viviendo nuevamente.

−Es bastante simple de hecho, la estructura de los cuentos para niños, así sean buenos, o dramáticos como este es muy diferente. Esto se planteaba más como una leyenda, una leyenda que si te pones a pensarla tiene sentido−. Todos seguían confundidos, nadie entendía a que se estaba refiriendo, de hecho yo tampoco.

−¿Pero que te hace pensar eso?− Pregunto Sam.

−Fácil, la leyenda cuenta que después de este incidente, la humanidad volvió a la paz, ¿Pero de verdad creen que recrearían todo exactamente igual a como estaba antes?− Argumento Hydre –véanlo así, cada día la tecnología y los métodos de estructuración va avanzando, al hombre tener la oportunidad de empezar desde 0, cambiaria todo lo que lo rodea a tal punto de intentar hacerlo perfecto−. Seguía confundido, entendía la analogía que él explicaba. ¿Pero de que servía saber eso?

−¿Quieres ir al grano? No has llegado a ninguna conclusión− Expreso Johanna.

−Por supuesto, ya habiendo explicado esto, díganme, ¿no les parece ahora lógico que 28 años atrás, las edificaciones y las tecnologías hayan sido totalmente diferentes a lo que es ahora?− Ahora que lo pienso, tenía mucho sentido. Mi abuelo siempre me conto sobre como era antes el mundo, me hablaba de edificaciones famosas y otras cosas así. Pero siempre creía que todo fue derrumbado para mejorar la sustentabilidad humana.

−Eso no tiene sentido, pudieron derrumbar las edificaciones cada cierto tiempo para mejorarlas, además la tecnología avanza por si sola− Expreso Vere.

−Cierto, pero igual hay una incoherencia con eso−. Comento Xavier, a lo que todos voltearon sorprendido al saber que el chico que casi nunca comenta en las reuniones hablara− Tei, tu más que nadie debes saberlo, estamos hablando de millones de edificaciones, y en países que hasta no estaban bien económicamente. Dime, si calculas el tiempo que tarda derrumbar una edificación, el tiempo que tardas en hacer una nueva. Tomando en cuenta el estado económico de todos los países, y sin mencionar que todo eso hay que multiplicarlo por la cantidad de edificaciones. ¿No te parece ilógico que en menos de 28 años todo estuviera listo?− Todos quedamos impresionados, el chico sabia de lo que hablaba.

−Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón−. Expreso Tei −Si me pongo a calcular una aproximación, se necesitarían al menos 37 años para restructurar el mundo entero aun teniendo todo ya creado. −¿¡37 años!? Eso es demasiado… −Sin embargo, si eliminamos el factor de la economía que no sería tomada en cuenta ya que todos estarían en bancarrota, y eliminando el tiempo que hay que perder destruyendo todas las edificaciones… Efectivamente en menos de 28 años podría haber estado lista la reconstrucción total de la humanidad, eso suponiendo claro que todos al no tener nada de dinero cooperaran sin precio alguno−. Creo que el misterio estaba resuelto, el incidente del que tanto hablo mi abuelo, si era real…

Tras terminar de hablar sobre este tema, pasaron las horas del día y todo parecía estar tranquilo. Eran las 7 de la noche ya y decidimos repartir algunas tareas antes de ir a dormir todos. Fuimos en grupos de 3 y un grupo de 4 para hacerlo todo más rápido.

−Bueno, Stephanie, Johanna y Fernando, ustedes encárguense de la limpieza de los locales del este−. Dijo Himari otorgando las tareas.

−¿Yo limpiar? No querida, de eso se encarga es mi madre− Dijo Johanna, dicho comentario pareció enojar mucho a Himari.

−Pues es lo que te toca, y no te quejes o harás las tareas de los demás también− Expreso molesta Himari, Johanna parecía estar a punto de insultarla, pero Stephanie y Fernando se la llevaron antes de que cometiera agresión verbal.

−Bueno, Vere, Xavier y Sam, ustedes vallan a hacer la limpieza de los locales del oeste de la ciudad−. Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo y también se fueron.

−Hydre, Luna y Martin, vallan a buscar comida al supermercado por favor, ya la que tenemos esta por acabarse−. De igual manera aceptaron y se fueron.

−Mary, Matias y Daniela, ustedes monitoreen las calles por si algo pasa− Los 3 fueron hacia la ciudad también.

−Bien Kyle, tu, Froze, Tei y yo haremos la limpieza en el edifico de las habitaciones−. Me pareció bien, así que hicimos la limpieza de todo el edificio, por suerte como solo éramos 15, había 3 pisos, y una planta baja. Cada uno se dispuso a limpiar uno de los pisos, cuando terminamos, nos reunimos los 4 en la planta baja.

−Pues listo, creo que somos los primeros en terminar− dijo Tei.

−No, vi a Hydre llegar, así que los hermanos también terminaron− recalco Froze. Después de hablar un poco, ya había llegado la hora de nocturna, así que fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos nuestra rutina diaria de ir al restaurante para reunirnos, cuando ya era la hora todos habían llegado. Todos menos ninguno de los 3 hermanos.

−Alguien ha visto a Hydre, a Martin o a Luna? Yo no los vi en los pasillos− dijo Daniela confundida. Tras esperar 10 minutos más y ver que no llegaban, decidí ir yo mismo a buscarlos. Fui hasta las habitaciones para ver si estaban ahí, pero ninguna de las 3 habitaciones estaba ocupada. En vista de que no los encontré fui a la ciudad pero no los veía por ninguna parte, hasta que alguien tomo mi brazo, voltee y era Luna, la cual estaba llorando.

−K-Kyle…− Luna me abrazo y derramo todas las lágrimas que pudo en mi chaqueta. Tras calmar un poco a Luna, me llevo corriendo hasta donde estaba el supermercado, y lo que vi, fue horrible.

Martin estaba tirado en el suelo con una de las bolsas del supermercado amarrada a su cuello. Había sido asesinado…

−¡PIMPOMPAM!, un cadáver ha sido encontrado en el supermercado, ¡nos vemos en 30 minutos en el anfiteatro para darles un aviso-kuma!

−Hydre estaba de rodillas enfrente de su hermano muerto, se notaba como las lágrimas brotaban de él.

−Está muerto… Martin está muerto… Esta muerto− Hydre repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, 5 minutos después todos llegaron corriendo hacia el supermercado.

−¡No puede ser! ¡Martin!− Grito Stephanie aterrorizada.

−Esto no es posible… Esto debe ser una mala broma, ¡Díganme que es solo una mala broma!− Grito Vere quien estaba igual de asustada.

−¡Nosotros seremos los siguientes! ¡No puedo seguir viviendo así!− Froze cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Todos estábamos atónitos, nunca esperamos que realmente esto llegara a suceder.

−Les recuerdo que Monokuma nos citó en el anfiteatro de la universidad, lo más recomendable es que vallamos, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer−. Dijo Mary, ella tenía razón, no quedaba más que ir hasta el anfiteatro.

Luego de que todos fuéramos juntos hasta el anfiteatro nos sentamos cada uno separados, esto había causado que la confianza comenzara a desmoronarse.

−UPUPUPU ¡me encanta este ambiente de desesperación-kuma!− El oso apareció en frente de todos nosotros−. Bueno estúpidos-kuma, por lo que veo, finalmente uno de ustedes decidió asesinar-kuma, Ahora si podre explicar el acto principal de este juego-kuma− Un momento… ¿Como que acto principal?

−¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú claramente dijiste que el que asesinara a alguien podría salir de aquí, entonces ya dinos quien fue el asesino de Martin!− Gritaba Johanna muy enojada, Monokuma clavo una mirada en Johanna y se dispuso a hablar.

−UPUPUPU, nunca dije que con solo matar podrían salir-kuma. Torpes Ilusos-kuma ¿De verdad creían que solo con asesinar a alguien se salvarían-kuma?− Estoy confundido, ¿Es decir que el oso nos había engañado?

−¿¡Qué Carajos quieres de nosotros entonces!?− Grito Luna, nunca me espere eso de ella –¡Asesinaste a mi hermano! ¡Dime quién diablos fue el culpable!− Luna estaba realmente enojada.

−UPUPUPU, ese es trabajo de ustedes-kuma. Ustedes deberán descubrir al verdadero culpable tras el asesinato de Martin en un extremo juicio de clase-kuma!− ¿Juicio… de clase? –Seguro se preguntaran a que me refiero con juicio de clase-kuma, es muy simple, luego de un asesinato, ustedes tendrán un pequeño tiempo para realizar una investigación sobre el homicidio-kuma. Luego de expirar dicho tiempo ustedes deberán entrar en un juicio en el cual ustedes discutirán para encontrar al culpable-kuma− ¿Es decir que debemos actuar como detectives? Me parece algo demasiado absurdo −Por cierto-kuma, en este juicio de clases habrán dos finales, si logran descubrir al culpable correctamente, solo él será castigado por romper la paz dentro de esta ciudad-kuma. Pero si se equivocan y culpan a alguien inocente, todos menos el verdadero culpable serán castigados y este podrá salir de aquí y ser libre-kuma−. Esto de verdad era algo ridículo, ¿El oso de verdad tomaba esto como un juego?

−Bien, ya que no hay dudas al respecto, tienen 2 horas para realizar sus investigaciones, recuerden que deben ser muy observadores, o puede que mueran jijijiji, ¡Nos vemos en el súper extremo juicio de clase! Algunos datos sobre el asesinato estarán en su ID de Estudiante−. Monokuma desapareció nuevamente y nos dejó más confundidos de lo que ya estábamos. De igual manera, ahora no solo una vida corre peligro, si no que la vida de todos corre peligro si no logramos dar con el culpable, debemos encontrar al que asesino a Martin, o todos moriremos pronto.

CONTINUARA…

SOBREVIVIENTES

/15/16/


	3. Capitulo 2 - Segundo Acto

Capítulo 3 – Primer Acto

Martin había sido asesinado, y la única forma de evitar que nosotros también fuéramos asesinados es que encontráramos al culpable por medio de un juicio escolar. Nuestra vida colgaba de un hilo, y la desesperación corría por nuestras venas.

−Veamos… _"El Súper Duper Artista Marcial Universitario fue encontrado en el supermercado a las 8:30 de la mañana, este tenía una de las bolsas que se utilizan en el mismo supermercado. No se encontró ninguna otra herida en el cadáver, por lo que fue asesinado por asfixia"−._ Fernando estaba leyendo la información que daban nuestro ID`s sobre el asesinato de Martin, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en Luna y Hydre, su hermano mayor ha muerto… Decidí acercarme a ellos que estaban sentados unos puestos más atrás alejados del resto.

−¿Chicos? ¿Están bien?− Luna levanto la mirada hacia mí, pero Hydre permaneció con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

−Kyle… no es un buen momento…− Dijo Luna mientras volvía a quedar cabizbaja, preferí dejarlos solos, pero una mano tomo mi brazo, pensé que era luna otra vez, pero esta vez era Hydre.

−Por favor… no te vayas… necesito fuerzas… y tú por alguna razón me das fuerza…− Luna abrió los ojos como platos y seguidamente me miro. Algo estaba sucediendo dentro de la cabeza de esa chica en ese momento, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de mencionarlo. Me senté alado del mientras el volvía a derramar algunas lágrimas.

−¿Por qué tenía que ser él?−Dijo entre susurros –Él no le hizo nada a nadie… Él nos cuidó desde que estábamos pequeños, nos brindaba su cariño… ¿Por qué Martin? ¿¡Por qué!?− Hydre soltó un fuerte llanto el cual fue seguido por Luna, me dispuse a abrazarlos a los dos, estaban pasando por un momento terrible, entendía lo que era perder a un ser querido.

−Chicos… deben seguir adelante… por Martin… el querría que ustedes salieran de aquí lo más pronto posible. Daria lo que fuera por ustedes, y no pueden dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano. Vamos… tenemos que darlo todo en ese Juicio Escolar y encontrar al culpable−. Hydre y Luna se secaron las lágrimas y se levantaron de donde estaban.

−Tienes razón Kyle, no podemos seguir así− Dijo Luna –¡Pelearemos por la muerte de nuestro hermano! ¿Verdad que si Hydre?− Luna abrazo a su hermano mayor y este le desarreglo el cabello con su mano.

−Tienes razón, ganaremos este juicio, lo prometo−. Luna y Hydre estaban dispuestos a salir, pero antes de eso Hydre se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído.

−Gracias… No se cómo lo haces, pero sin ti hubiera perdido los estribos− Hydre salió del anfiteatro junto a Luna mucho más seguro, me alegra poder ayudarlo…

Luego de todo ese ajetreo, nos dispusimos todos a investigar. Ya que estaba en contra de las reglas asesinar a alguien dentro del periodo de investigación cada uno decidió separarse y buscar pistas por su cuenta. Yo decidí ir al supermercado primero, que es donde encontramos al cadáver. Todo permanecía intacto de cómo lo vimos esta mañana. Decidí inspeccionar un poco el cuerpo primero. Pude observar que efectivamente no había ninguna herida o lesión en el, así que la información del ID del estudiante es correcta. También decidí ver un poco el supermercado en sí, Monokuma no había abastecido ese día, seguro por el asesinato, todo estaba exactamente igual que la mañana del día de ayer cuando buscamos algunas cosas. A Excepción de un frasco de jugo que estaba roto en el suelo. Ya que no encontré nada más decidí salir.

Estuve a punto de salir hasta que de afuera entro Xavier también al supermercado.

−No encontraras nada investigando aquí adentro…− Dijo Xavier –El culpable es más que obvio− el chico parecía seguro de lo que decía, sin mencionar que no se expresaba de ninguna manera.

−Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién es?− Xavier salió del supermercado sin dar una sola palabra más. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que el culpable era más que obvio? Tal vez estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Lo más conveniente es que regresara al punto de encuentro.

Cuando llegue todos estaban concentrados tal vez pensando sobre el caso. Aún tenía curiosidad sobre lo que dijo Xavier, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado, su habilidad estaba bien merecida.

−Kyle ¿Encontraste algo?− Stephanie se acercó hacia mí –Yo no pude encontrar mucho, y eso que investigue en casi toda la ciudad.

−Lo siento, fui al supermercado y tampoco encontré mucho que digamos, solo tengo mis propias teorías que espero sean suficientes−. De hecho ni teorías tenia, pero no quería tampoco preocupar a nadie.

−El problema es que este fue un asesinato que no es tan fácil encontrarle el rastro− Dijo Mary –No hay sangre, armas, ni nada− Ese era un buen punto, no había rastro alguno, no será tan fácil encontrar al culpable.

−No lo sé, tengo algunas sospechas− expreso Froze –Pero aun así no estoy segura, será mejor que lo dejemos para la clase de juicio.

−PIMPOMPAM− de los altavoces se escuchó la voz de Monokuma a punto de dar un anuncio. −¡Ya me canse de esperar bastardos-kuma! Es momento de que comience el juicio que decidiría sus vidas-kuma! UPUPUPU−. Se formó un nudo dentro de mi estómago, este era un verdadero momento decisivo.

Monokuma nos dio instrucciones de hacia dónde teníamos que ir. Fuimos hacia un elevador que se encontraba dentro de la universidad, todos estábamos preocupados por lo que estuviera a punto de pasar. El elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Tras estas puertas, se encontraba un gran salón rojo con un trono justo al final de él, además, había unos puestos donde supuse que nosotros teníamos que ir.

−¡Bienvenidos alumnos a la sala del juicio-kuma!−Era un lugar bastante impresionante, todo estaba decorado de un estilo gótico del siglo XIX−. Cada uno por favor colóquese en el puesto especificado con su nombre.

−Tengo una pregunta− Dijo Johanna –¿Que hace la foto de Martin en uno de los puestos?− No me había percatado, pero había una foto tachada de Martin en donde se suponía que tenía que ir él.

−¿No crees que sería muy injusto no permitir que esté presente en el juicio solo porque está muerto-kuma?− Que absurda excusa…

−Muy bien, no esperemos más. ¡Que el juicio de Martin, el Súper Duper Artista Marcial Universitario de inicio-kuma!

 **Juicio de Clase – Súper Duper Artista Marcial Universitario – INICIADO**

 _Nota: Reproducir este soundtack para mejorar el ambiente de la lectura. watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk_

−Pues… ¿Por dónde empezaremos?− Pregunto Vere.

−Lo más conveniente es que empecemos por discutir el arma homicida−. Propuso Sam –Como pudimos ver, Martin fue asfixiado con una de las bolsas del supermercado, por ende los que no hayan ido al supermercado están libres de culpa−. Es cierto que solo fuimos al supermercado un reducido número de personas antes de que nos enteráramos de la muerte de Martin.

−Entonces para agilizar esto, ¿podemos descartar a Tei, Froze, Vere, Xavier a ti y a mí no?− Pregunto Himari a la declaración de Sam.

−Exactamente− Respondió Sam ante la deducción de Himari.

−Espera, ¿Por qué nosotros también somos sospechosos?− Pregunto Johanna enojada. –Stephanie, Fernando y yo no hemos estado en el supermercado.

−Ciertamente− Respondió Sam –Pero cuando Himari dio las tareas, a ustedes les toco ir a realizar la limpieza en los locales del este, donde se encontraba en supermercado; En cualquier momento pudieron haber ido− Tenia sentido, pero entonces aun no podíamos cantar victoria, solo logramos descartar a 6 personas, pero quedamos 10 sospechosos entonces.

−De igual manera, Mary, Matias y Daniela también son sospechosos ya que a ellos se les encargo el monitoreo de los que todo estuviera en calma− Expreso Tei, pero había una incoherencia con eso.

−Esperen, hay algo que no entiendo− exprese –Si había personas monitoreando las calles, ¿cómo es que ninguno de los 3 se dio cuenta de que ocurrió el asesinato?− Todos comenzaron a comentar al respecto.

−Yo puedo responder a eso− Dijo Daniela –Los 3 estuvimos monitoreando todas las calles juntos, era muy riesgoso que lo hiciéramos individual, Además, nosotros terminamos de monitorear a las 9 pm ya que parecía que todos habían terminado sus deberes−. Siento que hay algo que no estamos tomando en cuenta.

−Espera, en que parte fue que decidieron terminar de monitorear− Pregunto Froze.

−Pues… en la zona de los locales del oeste…− Claro, cuando decidieron acabar, ya ellos estaban en el otro extremo.

−En pocas palabras, ¿no sirvió mucho ese monitoreo cierto…?− dijo Stephanie con un toque de sarcasmo.

−Lo sentimos…− dijo Matías –Aun así, hay algo que se nos está olvidando, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Martin cuando Himari nos dio a cada uno las tareas?

−A él le tocaba ir al supermercado con Hydre y Luna− Respondió Himari.

−Pues eso nos deja a ellos como sospechosos principales− Dijo Johanna, pero aun así no tenía sentido, ellos son sus hermanos, ¿Por qué asesinarían a su hermano mayor?

−¿De verdad nos están culpando a nosotros? ¡Somos sus hermanos por dios! Porque lo asesinaríamos, además, nosotros llegamos juntos antes de que la hora nocturna empezara− Luna había hecho su declaración, pero Himari la interrumpió.

−¡TE EQUIVOCAS!− Grito Himari. –Ustedes no llegaron juntos, al momento en el que nosotros terminamos de hacer la limpieza en el edificio froze observo como Hydre entraba solo al edificio−. Eso era cierto, mientras estábamos platicando en la cocina, Froze nos dijo eso.

−Creo que no entendieron a lo que ella se refirió, pero lo explicare− Dijo Hydre totalmente relajado. –Nosotros efectivamente llegamos los 3 al edificio al mismo tiempo, pero no entramos juntos. –No podía comprender lo que estaba diciendo, ¿es decir, que llegaron, pero no llegaron juntos?

−Eso no tiene sentido, por qué llegarían pero luego no entrarían juntos?− Pregunto Mary.

−yo entre primero apresurada ya que necesitaba darme una ducha, mientras estábamos en el supermercado un frasco de jugo se me cayó y me baño toda−. Ya veo, ese fue el frasco de jugo que encontré al momento de ir al supermercado. –Como deje a mis hermanos atrás yo no entre con ellos.

−Eso si me consta− Dije –Durante el tiempo de investigación había un frasco de jugo tirado en el suelo.

−Bien, suponiendo que eso sea cierto, el único sospechoso disponible seria Hydre− Expreso Tei.

−Al momento en el que Luna entro al edificio, yo me apresure un poco más para ver como estaba, dejando a Martin un poco más atrás, fue ahí donde vi a Froze entrando a la cocina, y si, efectivamente ella me vio−. Explico Hydre sin inmutarse.

−¿Acaso tienes alguna prueba que lo demuestre?− Pregunto Johanna.

−No, pero ustedes tampoco tienen ninguna prueba de que lo que estoy diciendo no es cierto, ¿O me estoy equivocando?− Creo que volvimos al punto en el que empezamos.

−¡Claro que te equivocas!− Grito Himari –Froze te vio, ¡Esa es la prueba que lo demuestra!− Himari parecía realmente convencida de que Hydre fuera el culpable.

−¡TE EQUIVOCAS!− Grito Hydre− Froze pudo verme entrando, pero apenas me vio ella entro directamente a la cocina, estoy seguro que antes no estaba en el mismo punto para ver entrar a Luna, o a Martin.

−Espera, ¿dices entonces que Martin si entro al edificio?− Pregunto Fernando. Ya todos estaban muy confundidos, no sabían que historia creer.

−No lo sé, después de que entre no volví a verlo− Dijo Hydre. –Estuve acompañando a Luna todo el rato luego de que se ducho.

−Es cierto, Hydre y yo estuvimos todo el rato juntos hasta que llegó la hora nocturna−. Atestiguo Luna, realmente no había manera de que alguno de los dos asesinara a su hermano estando ambos juntos.

−Un momento, ¿Como sabemos que ustedes no se están protegiendo el uno al otro?− Argumento Daniela. –Es muy probable que ambos sean cómplices−. Esa era una posibilidad también, pero… ¿de verdad serian capaces?

−Imposible− Dijo Xavier, todos voltearon hasta donde estaba el, era la primera vez que hablaba en el juicio. –De nada les serviría ocultar el crimen del otro. Monokuma lo dijo claramente, "Para graduarse con honores, tienen que asesinar a alguien" Así los dos hayan ejecutado el ataque atacando uno detrás de otro, solo el que hubiera dado el golpe final sería él se graduaría con honores−. Todos quedaron impactados, Xavier tenía un muy buen punto, es decir, que si esos dos seguían defendiendo sus coartadas, es imposible que realmente fueran ellos.

−Es muy cierto Xavier-kun, Solo uno podrá graduarse, y es el asesino-kuma− Tras esto, podíamos descartar la idea de que fuera Hydre el culpable.

−Entonces… ¿volvemos al mismo punto cierto?− dijo preocupada Himari. –No entiendo nada, antes de que dieran las 10 pm ya todos estábamos aquí…− Un momento… ¡Eso es!

−¡TE EQUIVOCAS!− grite yo esta vez. –¿Himari, no lo recuerdas? La regla de no salir del edificio después de la hora nocturna.

−SI… ¿Qué sucede con eso?− Pregunto Himari.

−Esa regla la hicimos nosotros, es más, ni siquiera debía ser considerada una regla, más bien debía ser considerada solo como un pacto, un pacto que cualquiera de nosotros podría haber roto sin tener ningún castigo− Argumente, todos comenzaron a analizar este pequeño detalle que ninguno había notado.

−Tienes Razón… ¿Entonces dices que alguien rompió el pacto?− Asentí, era lo más probable si tomamos en cuenta los factores y las únicas pistas que teníamos.

−Si eso es cierto, aún tengo otra duda−. Dijo Johanna. –¿Por qué Martin también rompió el pacto? Para que alguien pudiera asesinar a Martin durante la hora nocturna, él tenía que haber estado afuera también a esa hora. –Esto ya se está volviendo un caos, mientras íbamos resolviendo algo, otra nueva duda salía.

−Creo saber porque fue− Dijo Luna –No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero cuando llegamos, llegamos sin nada, realmente fue mi culpa por lo del juego, pero Martin estaba muy preocupado, incluso él nos dijo que quería volver luego de eso, pero le dijimos que ya era muy tarde y preferimos no volver, pero estoy segura que el regreso sin avisarnos…− Todos comenzaron a pensar al respecto, era la única pista que teníamos.

−Un momento… Eso quiere decir que cualquiera pudo haber sido el culpable…− Era cierto lo que decía Stephanie, todos podíamos haber roto el pacto, ya que todos estábamos en nuestras habitaciones para cundo empezó la hora nocturna. Después relajar un poco mi mente, recordé lo que Xavier dijo.

 _"El culpable es más que obvio"_

−Xavier…− Dije yo en un tono algo bajo, todos voltearon a verme al escucharme. –Tú mismo lo dijiste… "El culpable es más que obvio" ¿Entonces Por què no lo dices?− Todos volvieron a ver al chico desapercibido quien mantenía una fría mirada hacia mi sin inmutarse y ni pronunciar una sola palabra.

−Esperaba más al menos de ti Kyle, pero en fin, no tengo que decirles el nombre de la persona para que lo sepan, solo les recordare lo que dije la primera noche que estuvimos aquí.

" _Solo diré, que si a alguien se le ocurre asesinar, al menos hágalo en silencio"._

Esto no lo dije solo por decirlo. Verán, desde que soy un niño me ha gustado pasar desapercibido, y eso me ha ayudado a mejorar ciertos aspectos de mí. Para descubrir al asesino solo tengo que preguntar una cosa… ¿Qué hacía cada uno en sus habitaciones?− Todos comenzaron a mirarse las caras. –Primer tu Hydre ¿Qué hacías?

−Realmente nada, leía un libro que encontré en la biblioteca de la universidad−. Respondió Hydre.

−¿Luna, que hacías tú?− No entiendo, ¿Va a preguntarle a cada uno?

−Me peinaba, luego de bañarme mi cabello quedo hecho un desastre− Respondió Luna.

−¿Y tú Froze? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?− Creo que todos estábamos perdiendo la paciencia…

−Yo practicaba con mi violín, suelo hacerlo cuando estoy estresada− Todos regresamos la vista a Xavier, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rosto.

−¿Segura?− No lográbamos entender la situación… todos estábamos confundidos.

−¿Si, Por Qué mentiría?− Xavier salió de su puesto, y camino hacia donde estaba Froze.

−¿Es curioso sabes?, como dije, gracias a pasar desapercibido puedo mejorar algunas habilidades, entre ellas esta agudizar mi oído. –Froze cada vez se iba alejando poco a poco de Xavier, pero este la seguía. –Creo que debes saber, que mi habitación esta justo debajo de la tuya, mientras que la de Martin está justo a mi derecha. Cuando volví de hacer mi parte de los deberes tú ya estabas en tu habitación, y curiosamente el también. No fue hasta después de que Monokuma avisara el horario nocturno que Martin salió de su habitación. Por cierto, efectivamente escuche que tocabas el violín. Pero 10 minutos después, no escuche nada. ¿Curioso no?− Froze estaba más blanca que el color en persona, ya no tenía hacia donde retroceder, Xavier la acorralo contra la pared.

−¿Dices que yo lo mate? Santo dios Xavier, se nota que prestas atención a nada, Claro que deje de tocar mi violín, ya que ya tenía sueño y me fui a acostar−. Xavier no parecía ceder ante las declaraciones de Froze.

−Creo que la que no presta atención eres tu Froze, ya te dije que puedo agudizar mi oído, y después de dejar de escuchar el violín, lo último que escuche fue una puerta cerrándose lentamente−. Froze comenzó a temblar cada vez más…

−Seguro fue de las habitaciones que estaba a mi lado, eso me recuerda, Hydre está a mi lado, es obvio que fue el, no yo, ¡Él es el culpable!

−TE EQUIVOCAS− grito Tei –Es imposible que una persona que pueda agudizar su oído escuche más fuerte una puerta cerrando de las habitaciones a tu lado que la tuya, las ondas de sonido no lo permitían ya que una onda que circula por la atmosfera tiende a ser más fuerte cuando no posee grado de inclinación su desplazamiento−. Después de la explicación de Tei, Froze se puso aún más nerviosa.

−Ya lo entiendo todo, tu no solo viste a Hydre, los viste a los 3 entrando, y como te diste cuenta de que Martin parecía molesto por no traer nada, sabias que el saldría nuevamente−. Dijo Fernando.

−¡Es solo casualidad! ¿Cómo podría saber tal cosa?− Froze empezó a gritar de lo eufórica que estaba.

−Es fácil Froze, como músico, también tienes que aprender a Agudizar el odio, ¿O me equivoco?− Dijo Daniela –Una violinista no puede haber ganado tantos concursos internacionales si saber hacer algo tan básico. Tu escuchaste la conversación que tuvieron los 3 hermanos antes de entrar, y ya que quedaste escuchando la conversación, Hydre te vio.

−¡Esperen, claro que no!− Froze ya no sabía que decir, estaba acorralada.

−Aprovechaste que él iba a estar solo para asesinarlo!− grito Stephanie.

−¡Yo no pude haber hecho eso chicos! ¡Como esperan que haya podido asesinarlo en un lugar tan pequeño, ¿Y sobre todo con una bolsa plástica? Las bolsas plásticas están bien guardadas, Martin se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia−. De hecho… había una forma.

−Yo sé que fue lo que sucedió− Argumente. −Tú no lo asesinaste en el supermercado. Lo asesinaste aquí−. Froze abrió los ojos como platos. La había descubierto. –Froze, Hydre y yo fuimos al supermercado la otra vez, y traíamos las bolsas plásticas. Bolsas plásticas que seguían guardadas en la cocina para cuando se realizó el asesinato. Además, otro punto en tu contra, es que fuiste tú la que limpio la planta baja, incluyendo la cocina, donde estaban guardadas las bolsas.

−Yo… No… ¡Están todos equivocados! ¡Entiéndalo, moriremos todos sino se descubre al verdadero culpable! ¡Es obvio que fue Hydre, no pudo ser otro!

−No es necesario seguir debatiendo, porque esto fue lo que sucedió…− Dije.

 _ **Nota: Reproducir este OST para mejorar el ambiente de la lectura watch?v=RdmsBnQycxg**_

" _La noche del día de ayer, luego de que Himari diera las respectivas tareas, Martin y sus hermanos fueron a buscar comida en el supermercado. Mientras tanto el asesino y sus otros compañeros de limpieza comenzaron a limpiar todo el edificio, Al asesino limpiar la planta baja y sus alrededores, encontró una de las bolsas de plástico del supermercado y decidió guardarla. Durante la búsqueda de alimentos de los 3 hermanos tuvieron que regresar sin ningún tipo de alimento debido a que Luna fue bañada de un jugo que cayó encima de ella, Luna apuro a sus hermanos para llegar rápido a la entrada. Martin, al no poder conseguir nada de alimentos, a Martin se le ocurrió la idea de ir nuevamente, pero sus hermanos se negaron debido a la hora. Luna, al no aguantar más, deja a sus hermanos atrás entrado mientras corría hacia su habitación, pero ella no se di cuenta de que el asesino estaba en el pasillo en ese momento escuchando toda la conversación ya que este tenía la habilidad de agudizar su oído gracias a su título de Super Duper Violinista Universitario.. Al quedarse inmóvil, Hydre entro al edificio topándose con el asesino. Este no le tomo importancia y se fue hacia donde corrió su hermana. Fue entonces cuando el asesino entro junto a sus compañeros de limpieza y no menciono nada de lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Pasada la hora nocturna Martin decide salir solo hacia el supermercado, pero es sorprendido por el asesino, el cual coloco la bolsa de plástico en su cabeza hasta que muriera asfixiado. Luego de haber cometido el crimen, llevo el cadáver hasta el supermercado, donde nunca sospecharían del asesino, ya que nunca había ido hasta ese lugar"_

−Y estuvimos muy cerca de creerte, ¿¡O NO FROZE!?−

 **Juicio Del Súper Duper Artista Marcial Universitario - CERRADO**

Luego del resumen del caso, la sala de juicio quedo en completo silencio, nadie sabía que decir ante lo que acababa de suceder.

−UPUPUPU− veo que tienen a un posible culpable, pues que comience la votación-kuma! Delante de ustedes hay una serie de botones donde pueden elegir a su culpable-kuma− Tras todos votar, una máquina tragamonedas apareció justo encima de nosotros y empezó a girar, finalmente esta se detuvo y salieron 3 caras de Froze.

−UPUPUPU ¡Felicidades-kuma! ¡Han acertado al asesino! Quien asesino a Martin, el Súper Duper Artista Marcia Universitario fue… ¡Froze, La Súper Duper Violinista Universitaria!− Todos estábamos anonadados, no podíamos creer que realmente Froze fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien.

−¿Por qué…?− Hydre comenzó a susurrar… hasta que grito−¿¡Por qué mataste a mi hermano!? ¡Muérete en el infierno maldita zorra!− Hydre estuvo a punto de atacarla pero lo tome con mis brazos y evite que hiciera una locura.

¿¡Que querías que hiciera!?− Grito Froze –¿¡Acaso sabes todo lo que perdí por culpa de venir a esta estúpida universidad!? Tenía la oportunidad de ir a Juliard, ¡pero preferí venir a esta estúpida universidad porque decían que iba a ser mi verdadero boleto al éxito!− Froze comenzó a llorar. –Mis sueño y esperanzas han sido acabadas… se acabó todo para mi… Moriré…

−¡UPUPUPU, suficiente emoción por un día, comencemos con esto-kuma! Por perturbar la paz de esta universidad… ¡te sentencio a una ejecución-kuma!− ¿Una ejecución…? ¿¡Es decir que de verdad será asesinada!?

−¡No por favor, te lo suplico, ten piedad!− Monokuma ni la escucho, tomo el martillo que estaba a su lado y golpeo el gran botón que apareció justo enfrente de el.

 _Froze ha sido encontrada culpable, El castigo va a comenzar_

Froze aparece amarrada en un gran violín, una gran banda de monokumas aparece a su alrededor y un telón se abre justo enfrente de ellos.

 _The Song of the Dead_

El Monokuma director comienza a dirigir a los demás Monokumas que tocan una gran variedad de instrumentos, justo enfrente de froze aparece un arco gigante el cual tenía sierras en él, poco a poco el arco iba acercándose al violín y hacia donde estaba froze mientras hacia un movimiento de izquierda a Derecha, mientras la música de los Monokuma aumentaba, más rápido iba el arco. No fue hasta la nota final, que El arco partió a la mitad a Froze, y los Monokumas terminaron la pieza con miles de aplausos de los espectadores… que también eran Monokumas.

Estábamos aterrorizados, acabábamos de presenciar el asesinato más Bizarro y espantoso que alguna vez pudimos presenciar, apenas termino su ejecución muchos comenzaron a caer en la desesperación nuevamente, otros simplemente seguían observando como el cuerpo de Froze seguía colgando del violín y Monokuma simplemente reía al fondo de el escenario.

CONTINUARA…

SOBREVIVIENTES

/14/16/


End file.
